Vietnam
Vietnam competed at Own Asiavision Song Contest since the first edition. Contestants ;Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated History of Vietnam in the Own Asiavision Song Contest ''OASC 1'' Vietnam debuted to the contest at the first edition. It was internally chosen Hoàng Thùy Linh to represent Vietnam with her song "Nhịp Đập Giấc Mơ". She placed 9th in the final with 64 points. ''OASC 2'' The second edition were held in Shangai, China. Vietnam once again chose internally their entrant.Đông Nhi was the lucky one to represent Vietnam with her song "Cần Một Ai Đó". Vietnam once again place 9th in the final with 63 points,one point diffirence from their last participation. ''OASC 3'' After a strong edition the contest were held in Hong Kong. Vietnam tried their best once again this time with a love ballad song performed by MiA. "Tan Vỡ (Imma Heartbreaker) were chosen and placed 2nd in the final with 115 points,only 4 points diffirence from the first. This is Vietnam's best result to date. ''OASC 4'' Achieving their best scoring, Vietnam decided to choose for another time internally, again a love dance song.This time a duet Sĩ Thanh ft. FB Boiz were selected to represent Vietnam with their song "Boy You Know (Anh Có Biết)". They place 7th in the final with 76 points,for the very first time. ''OASC 5'' Getting more and more close to the Top 5, Vietnam choose to send a well-known singer. It was the hungarian,born vietnamese singer HIEN, who represented Vietnam at Own Asiavision Song Contest 5,with her song "No More". HIEN achieve to get another Top 10 placing, place 7th with 66 points.Vietnam achieved for the second time the same result as the previous edition just like in first and second edition respectively. ''OASC 6'' For the sixth edition of Own Asiavision Song Contest Vietnam,went internally once again,by choosing Hương Tràm to represent the coutnry with her song "I'm Still Loving You". She achieved the country's second best score,finishing 4th with 95 points. ''OASC 7'' After the sucess in the sixth edition, the country decided to send Thu Thủy with her song "Riêng Mình Tôi".The entry achieved the 18th place,getting the second worst score until now in the contest,for the country. ''OASC 8'' Vietnam decided to send a returning artist, Hoàng Thùy Linh with her entry "Crazy". Though her song couldn't reach higher than the 18th place, achieving for the second time in row the 18th place. ''OASC 9 - Withdrawal'' After the previous bad results the country got, VTV decided to take one edition break from the contest. This came due to the lack of funds and interest. ''OASC 10 - The Return'' After one year of absence, the country decided to return to the contest, having a lot of confidence about their next entrant. On March 28 it was announced by VTV that Bảo Thy would be the vietnamese representative. After the results of ninth edition were presented, Bảo Thy presented her entry "I'm Sorry Babe", recieving good critic about it. On April 16 the results of the semi final were revealed, with Bảo Thy qualifying to the final. In the grand final she performed on position number 3''' after Maldives and before China. She qualified '''13th with 82 points, and ended 21st in the final with only 49 points. This is the country's worst result so far. ''OASC 11'' Vietnam decided to pick their entrant internally. They picked Đông Nhi once again with her song "Bad Boy". She performed 21st in the semi final after India and before Uzbekistan. She managed to qualify to the final 10th with 95 points and performed 1st in the Grand Final.She got the 7th place with 102 points, bringing the country back to the Top 10. ''OASC 12'' After the great result Đông Nhi achieved, VTV decided to send MIN with her song "Nhờ (Stuck)". Because of the 7th place of the previous edition, Vietnam could skip the semi final and be pre-qualified to the final. Category:Countries in OASC